


(Не) избранный

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), M/M, Mostly Gen, Out of Character, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Баки Барнс никогда не относился к категории набожных людей. Ему невыносимо видеть, как кто-то возносит мольбы в пустоту.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	(Не) избранный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CathrineBush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/gifts).



> Пост!ВБ: вариант развития событий во вселенной внутри Камня Души. 
> 
> Если вы увидели здесь старбакс, поздравляю, это и была попытка написать именно его :D  
> Если вы увидели здесь джен, ну, что же... Тоже неплохо, правда? :D

_— Больно бьёт твой Господь.  
— Только избранных.  
© Пауло Коэльо_

  
— Господи, всесильный и милосердный…

Заслышав чужую молитву, Баки кривится и отворачивается в сторону. Он никогда не относился к категории набожных людей и в особенности — сейчас, так что ему невыносимо видеть, как кто-то возносит мольбы в пустоту. Да, в пустоту — не иначе, ведь если бы Господь, прославленный за милость и доброту Свою, действительно существовал, то… То Он либо давным-давно сошел с ума, либо же застрелился в один из прекрасных солнечных дней, завещав людям самостоятельно заботиться о своих жизнях.

Но маленький ребенок не в состоянии рационально оценивать собственные поступки. Человечество же всегда было подобно младенцу, который только и умеет, что кричать, плакать, требовать лучшее, взамен не давая ничего. Возможно, седому старику на небесах просто надоело играть роль нянечки, и он, положив на всех большой и толстый, оставил планету выживать. Право, в этом случае даже поступок Таноса выглядит, пожалуй, благородным жестом: мол, не в состоянии решить что-нибудь сами, я избавлю вас от такой необходимости.

— Пресвятая Дева Мария, спаси и помилуй души наши…

Шепот Ванды, доносящийся до Баки, напоминает бред человека, лежащего в лихорадке на грани смерти. Она всегда молится столь надрывно и отчаянно, словно надеется, что слова, пропитавшись достаточно большим количеством силы, смогут разрушить мир внутри Камня Души, и они все снова окажутся в своей реальности. Некоторые ребята ее поддерживают, Баки же… Баки давным-давно вырос из возраста, когда верят в сказки. Да и не верил в них никогда.

Здесь, в параллельной вселенной, время течет совсем иначе — совершенно невозможно предположить, когда наступит ночь или же снова взойдет подобие солнца. Да и солнц, в общем-то, несколько, — Баки до сих пор не научился их отличать друг от друга. Предпочитает не смотреть на яркое без защиты на глазах… С детства так делал: всего несколько мгновений — и отводи взгляд, Барнс, чтобы никто, особенно он, самый яркий в твоем окружении, не подумал ничего лишнего. Баки всегда был поклонником темноты. А после и вовсе провалился в нее с головой.

Когда спустя длительное время вокруг снова стало слишком светло, ярко, жарко, что почти невозможно дышать, Баки все никак не мог понять почему. Он смотрел на человека, который был его миссией, а паззл в голове не складывался, ларчик не схлопывался, загадка лишалась без ответа… А потом он просто нырнул за солнечным светом, чтобы тот засверкал на водной глади. Вспышки воспоминаний принялись бить по глазам, проявляться в голове солнечными зайчиками, то ужасая, то приводя к стыду, то растекаясь по венам такой сладкой негой, что приходилось сдерживать совершенно неуместную дрожь.

Память — величайший подлец всех времен. Она — хранитель и безжалостный убийца одновременно. Она — крепче алмаза и ломче иссохшего папируса. Она — самое большое проклятие Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Он бы, наверное, предпочел не вспоминать. Да только кто интересовался его мнением?

— Защити, Господи, пошли сил, чтобы выдержать это испытание…

Ванда стоит на коленях, не обращая внимания на слезы, что, похоже, уже сами устали скатываться по бледных щеках. Баки, наверное, даже немного сочувствует Ванде, одновременно завидуя — она сохранила возможность надеяться и желать лучшего исхода.

Он же, наблюдая за тем, как стремительно исчезает за горизонтом третье солнце этого мира, предвещая скорые сумерки, понимает — лучшее, что могло быть в его жизни, осталось там, за гранью, невидимой стеной, чертой из пыли и пепла, в который превратились все, кто сейчас соседствует здесь, в Камне Души.

Лучи заходящей звезды путаются в темных, еще больше отросших прядях волос, озорно поблескивают на металлической руке, дарят последние теплые прикосновения коже. Баки давит тяжелый вздох и, бросив беглый взгляд на все еще молящуюся Ванду, уходит вниз, к кромке воды. Иногда к нему присоединяется Питер, тихий, почти не разговаривающий, абсолютная противоположность себе прежнему, иногда — Лора Бартон с маленьким Натаниэлем, которому — на удивление — безумно нравятся рассказы Баки о жизни в сороковых годах двадцатого века. Сегодня же Баки сам. И он в какой-то мере радуется возможности побыть в одиночестве, хотя… По правде говоря, он никогда не бывает один.

— У тебя прибавилось седины, — теплый, как те последние лучи заходящего не-солнца, голос шелестит в ушах вечерним бризом. Баки не оборачивается, потому что не хочет признавать себя сумасшедшим, и только едва заметно сдвигает плечами.

Выводя на влажном от прибоя песке незатейливые линии, он слушает рассуждения н е с у щ е с т в у ю щ е г о в этой реальности человека, изредка соглашаясь кивком головы. Возможно, это и выглядит странно, только вот Баки все равно.

— Знаешь, ты начинаешь делать успехи в рисовании, — в голосе слышится и гордость, и одновременно усмешка, что слегка выводит Баки из равновесия. Забывшись на секунду, он поворачивает голову влево и тут же жмурится.

_Его учили не смотреть на слишком яркое без защиты для глаз._

Стив Роджерс, выдуманный, вышедший из головы самого Баки, сидящий рядом и рассуждающий обо всем, что только можно, н е н а с т о я щ и й, все еще умудряется быть его личным солнцем.

Его свет обжигает и проделывает в груди Баки эфемерную дыру.

«Господи, всесильный и милосердный», — совершенно не к месту вспоминается Баки, и он, растирая область вокруг сердца металлическими пальцами, едва слышно выдыхает:

— Как же больно бьет этот ваш Господь, как же больно…

Солнечный смех, разливающийся рядом, звучит комично, абсурдно и даже гротескно. Но и это не мешает чувствовать невразумительное покалывание, касающееся каждой клеточки тела.

— Только избранных, Баки, только избранных, — придуманный чужой шепот столь реалистично опаляет ушную раковину, что Баки инстинктивно отшатывается, портя беспорядочной линией и без того корявый рисунок.

Он никогда не был избранным и не стремился таким стать. Это место с незапамятных времен в его мире всегда было занято звездой по имени Солнце. Солнце по нелепой случайности называло себя Стивом Роджерсом.

Боль струится венами быстрее крови, и Баки стискивает зубы, чтобы не зарычать от бессилия.

Если Господь, хоть выживший из ума, хоть давным-давно застрелившийся на почве безуспешных попыток воспитать собственных детей, и правда бьет настолько точно в цель, что даже бывший Зимний Солдат испытывает желание свернуться в клубок и сдохнуть, то…  
То настолько больно избранным, он даже не хочет думать.

Вечно голодный морской прибой слизывает нелепо проведенную линию вместе с частью неоконченного рисунка.

Баки прячет лицо в ладонях, и, наверное, со стороны может показаться, что он либо плачет, либо молится. Последнее предположение — наиболее абсурдно.

Хотя бы потому, что оставшаяся половина начерченного на песке щита Капитана Америка плохо подходит на роль иконы.


End file.
